Si, acepto
by AliDai
Summary: Mas de seiscientas palabras de lo que la ya no tan joven Haruna Otonashi piensa el dia de su boda, rodeada antiguos amigos, y jugadores del raimon. –Pero... –Pero nada. Os vais a casar, y vais a ser muy felices, incluso tendréis hijos. –¡¿Eh! Viñeta. (HarunaxFudou)


**Capitulo único. Si, acepto.**

Haruna estaba muy nerviosa, sin duda. Su estomago se retorcía de forma exagerada al pensar en volver a verlos a todos juntos... Porque, seamos sinceros, absolutamente todos los jugadores del raimon o del Inazuma Japan iban a estar ahí. Todos los que le habían conocido alguna vez. Incluso los niños del nuevo Raimon. Por eso estaba tan nerviosa.

O quizás era el hecho de que iba a casarse.

Y que iba a casarse con la persona que su hermano mas había podido odiar en su vida...

Probablemente todo el mundo esperaba una discusión entre el hermano de la novia y el novio, que acabaría con dos balonazos en la cara de parte de Goenji y una regañina de Aki y Natsumi.

Y dios santísimo, por todos los pecadores insanos y dementes del mundo, ¡¿Como había podido decir que si?! ¡Ella no estaba preparada, iba a morirse ahí en medio, delante de un montón de niños que iban a presenciar su muerte y no tenían culpa de nada, acabarían traumatizados por culpa de una mala decisión!

–Haruna. Estas delirando. –Dijo la seria voz de Natsumi detrás de ella.

–¿Pero y si pasa de verdad? –Insistía ella desesperadamente aferrándose al marco de la puerta mientras Kidou esperaba en el pasillo observando la escena con cara de palo.

–Todos te están esperando. ¡No puedes dejar plantado al novio en el altar! ¿¡Quien hace eso!? –Chillaba Natsumi estirando de su cintura.

–¡April Kepner lo hizo en Anatomía De Grey! ¡Y nadie le dijo nada!

–¡Esto no es una serie de televisión!

–Pero... –Natsumi por fin consiguió que la novia se soltase de la puerta.

–Pero nada... Os vais a casar, y vais a ser muy felices, incluso tendréis hijos.

–¡¿Eh?! –Se oyó a Kidou horrorizado de fondo.

Haruna bajó la mirada y luego la subió suspirando. –Vamos.

–Te esperamos allí. –Sonrió la pelirroja desapareciendo por el pasillo.

–Muy bien, Haruna. –El de gafas le tendió el brazo y ella lo aceptó gustosa, deseando no caerse en ningún momento y avergonzarse delante de todo el mundo.

Entraron por fin a la iglesia y todos volvieron su mirada hacia ella, que se sintió intimidada al instante.

En el tiempo que tardó en recorrer el pasillo hacia el altar pudo ver muchas cosas.

Fuyuka, Aki y Natsumi estaban preciosas con sus vestidos de dama de honor.

Akane miraba a Takuto mientras Aoi y Midori le susurraban cosas sobre bodas y el equipo le observaba sonriente, casi pudo ver a Tenma apunto de gritar algo para animarla, pero siendo callado inmediatamente por Tsurugi.

Kogure estaba ahí, saludándola y observándola emocionado.

Kakeru lloraba a lagrima viva sobre el hombro de Endou, mientras este le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Y mientras todos la observaban, por fin pudo subir al altar y plantarse al lado de su futuro esposo, Fudou Akio.

Kidou y este se lanzaron una mirada fija de diez segundos que hizo que todos se paralizasen y Natsumi crujiese sus nudillos amenazadora.

Pero luego Kidou asintió y se retiró, Fudou la observó de reojo y empezaron a escuchar al cura.

Y finalmente dijo las palabras.

–Fudou Akio, ¿Aceptas a Haruna Otonashi como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla durante todos los dias de tu vida?

–Si, acepto.

Y el cura se volvió hacia a mi.

–Haruna Otonashi, ¿Aceptas a Fudou Akio como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo durante todos los dias de tu vida?

Fue solo un segundo en el que ella pensó en toda una vida junto a él, y todas sus dudas se desvanecieron, sonrió otorgando confianza al novio, y dijo las sagradas palabras.

–Si, acepto.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _ **¡Omg! Sinceramente estoy orgullosa del resultado, espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado :S si es así podéis dejar algún comentario, alguna critica, y si no... Pues tambien, IDK**_

 _ **Ohhh, me he emocionado mucho al volver a escribir una historia para Inazuma Eleven, hacia dos años que no entraba por aquí hahaha solo que entonces lo hacia con el nombre de Mizuki–Yamada. ¡Gracias por leerme!**_


End file.
